Collaboration
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Quand les Winchester débarquent à Londres pour aider à enrayer l'Apocalypse, mais qu'un ange et un démon s'en sont déjà chargés, ça donne une autre forme de collaboration non liée à des batailles... et c'est bien aussi.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous**

**bon, voilà... une nouveauté qui devrait compter en tout entre 3 et 6 chapitres (pas plus) à voir selon les idées qui me viennent. **

**C'est un crossover Supernatural/Good Omens**

**L'histoire va se dérouler à Londres parce que nos amis de SPN vont débarquer dans l'univers d'Aziraphale et Rampa. **

**Les persos des deux séries/livres ne sont pas à moi et les séries/livres non plus, bien sûr.**

**Personnages : Dean, Sam, Castiel, Jack, Aziraphale, Rampa, Gabriel (sans doute les 2), éventuellement un ou deux canards, quelques plantes et Adam Young :-)**

**Couple : Ben, forcément Aziraphale et Rampa et peut-être Destiel (mais ça c'est pas sûr).**

**La cover a été dessinée par moi.**

**Cette fic s'appelle ''Collaboration''**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre**

* * *

Dire que les Winchester avaient l'habitude des univers parallèles est un euphémisme, alors ils n'ont pas été surpris quand Gabriel leur a dit qu'il les envoyait dans un autre univers. Un dans lequel ils ne sont jamais venus au monde et où l'Apocalypse devait avoir lieu en Angleterre et non pas en Amérique. Pour Dean, Sam, Castiel et Jack, ça ressemblait à un petit voyage gratuit. Gabriel leur avait simplement demandé de disparaître quelques jours pour leur bien être et d'aller un peu aider dans un univers parallèle parce que l'Apocalypse allait avoir lieu dans ce monde. Dean s'était fait tout un scénario et était ravi d'aller ''dérouiller du démon'' mais… car il y avait un mais, bien sûr, Gabriel avait mal calculé le timing. Du coup, la nouvelle Team Free Will était arrivé un peu en retard pour vraiment servir à quelque chose.

* * *

Ils avaient atterrit dans une boutique de livres sombre et poussiéreuse et Dean avait levé les yeux au ciel de désespoir quand il avait vu ceux de Sam pétiller de bonheur et d'impatience. Puis, deux types un peu louches étaient entrés dans la pièce principale et étaient restés immobiles à les regarder de haut en bas plusieurs fois.

\- Mais comment êtes-vous entrés ? demanda un de deux types, blond aux cheveux bouclés, tout vêtu d'habits de couleur beige, une chemise bleue ciel et un noeud papillon en motif tartan. Un peu rond de corps et des yeux bleus grands ouverts d'étonnement.

\- Euh… ben, bégaya Dean sans savoir trop quoi dire.

\- Tu avais fermé la porte, n'est-ce pas, mon cher ? demanda le type rond à celui qui se tenait à côté de lui.

Un peu plus grand, très élancé, mince, tout vêtu de noir, des cheveux roux foncé, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, un verre de vin rouge à la main.

\- Évidemment que oui.

Le blond plissa les yeux, puis sa bouche s'arrondit lentement quand il sembla réaliser quelque chose. Il s'approcha lentement de Castiel, debout à côté de Dean, et le détailla sous toutes les coutures.

\- Vos ailes sont très abîmées. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, puis il vit les ailes du type un peu rond. Oh, c'était un ange lui aussi.

\- Je m'appelle Castiel, je suis un ange du Seigneur. Vous êtes un ange vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond sourit, content.

\- Aziraphale, principauté et gardien de la porte orientale du jardin d'Eden. Que vous est-il arrivé ? Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ?

\- Nous sommes ici pour aider dans la grande guerre entre le Paradis et l'Enfer. L'Apocalypse doit avoir lieue et nous-

\- J'veux pas paraître grossier, mais vous êtes un poil en retard pour l'Apocalypse, dit le type aux cheveux roux d'une voix sifflante.

\- En retard ? C'est à dire ? demanda Jack, s'avançant pour être à la même hauteur que Castiel.

\- STOP ! Attendez, et si on commençait par le début ? intervint Dean, déjà perdu.

\- Pour tout dire, nous venons des États Unis d'Amérique et nous sommes des chasseurs. Gabriel, l'Archange, nous a envoyé ici pour aider dans la bataille entre le Paradis et l'Enfer et il nous a fait atterrir dans cette librairie après avoir ouvert le portail vers cet univers parallèle.

Le type blond cligna des yeux bêtement et les Winchester furent certains que le type en noir faisait pareil derrière ses lunettes noires.

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi ce délire. L'Apocalypse, c'était hier, normalement, mais on l'a comme qui dirait, fait capoté ! expliqua le roux, un brin grinçant.

\- L'Archange Gabriel vous a envoyé ici ? Mais… ce n'est pas le genre de Gabriel d'envoyé des renforts, encore moins des anges inconnus au bataillon, marmonna le type blond.

\- En fait, nous venons d'un univers parallèle au votre. Dans celui-ci, mon frère et moi ne sommes jamais venus au monde et il semblerait que les choses se passent plutôt en Angleterre qu'en Amérique. Vous êtes des anges, c'est cela ? expliqua et demanda Sam.

\- Je suis un ange, mais Rampa est un démon, corrigea Aziraphale en montrant son ami d'un signe de la main.

\- Saloperie de démon, grinça Dean entre ses dents et le roux s'offusqua.

\- Hééé !

\- Et si, nous partagions une bouteille de vin et que l'on prenait le temps de s'expliquer pour bien comprendre toute cette histoire ? proposa le blond et les Winchester acquiescèrent.

* * *

Ils suivirent l'ange et le démon dans l'arrière boutique de la librairie. Les trois adultes s'assirent dans un canapé de vieux style et Jack dans un fauteuil. L'ange et le démon s'assirent sur deux chaises disposées autour d'une table ronde sur laquelle traînait une bouteille de très bon vin ouverte et un verre à moitié vide -ou à moitié plein-. L'ange fit apparaître trois verres de plus, les rempli et en donna un à Castiel, un à Sam et un à Dean. Il donna ensuite une tasse de chocolat chaud à Jack. Il était évident que ce jeune homme n'était pas en âge de boire de l'alcool, puis il s'assit sur sa chaise et resservi du vin au démon roux.

\- Nous y voilà. Je me nomme donc Aziraphale, je suis un ange. Et lui, c'est Rampa. C'est un démon. Et vous êtes ?

\- Et bien, je suis Sam Winchester, dit le plus grand des quatre intrus, et voici mon grand frère Dean. Ici, c'est Castiel, c'est un ange et enfin Jack, qui est un Néphilim.

\- Un Néphilim ? murmura Aziraphale, ça alors ! Il se leva et se plaça devant le jeune homme, puis il sourit.

\- Vos ailes sont d'une telle beauté. Je n'avais jamais rencontré de Nephilim auparavant.

\- Sûrement parce que tu es le seul ange à vivre sur terre et que tu n'as pas d'enfant. De toute façon, c'est interdit par le Paradis à un ange d'avoir des enfants avec un humain, termina le roux en finissant son verre de vin.

\- Ce n'est pas plus autorisé pour les démons, d'ailleurs.

\- Et ça tombe bien, les gamins, c'est pas ma came !

Aziraphale reporta son attention sur le Néphilim et demanda :

\- De quel ange êtes vous la progéniture dans votre monde ?

\- Hem… mon père est Lucifer.

Aziraphale et Rampa sursautèrent et l'ange recula de plusieurs pas.

\- L'Antéchrist ! dit L'ange, choqué.

\- En fait, je-

\- Vous êtes vraiment venu aider ? Ou vous êtes ici pour faire redémarrer cette connerie d'Apocalypse ? demanda Rampa en se levant et se plaçant à côté d'Aziraphale, détaillant le Néphilim sous toutes les coutures.

\- Oh non, on a déjà, comme l'avez si joliment dit, fait ''capoté'' l'Apocalypse des années auparavant dans notre univers. Jack n'est pas le déclencheur de cette grande guerre. Pas chez nous, expliqua Sam et Aziraphale se tourna vers lui.

\- Et bien ça alors, c'est incroyable. Vous savez s'il existe beaucoup d'univers parallèles ?

\- Il paraît que oui. Dieu s'est bien amusé, il semblerait, grinça Dean.

Aziraphale n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cela réellement. C'était la première fois et c'était à peine croyable.

\- Et donc, on arrive trop tard pour l'Apocalypse ? Pourquoi ? demanda Castiel.

\- Disons pour faire court, que ce vieux serpent et moi, avons été plutôt incompétents par le passé et qu'à cause de nous, ou grâce à nous, cela dépend du point de vue, l'Apocalypse n'a pas eu lieue. Nous avions, comme qui dirait, égaré l'Antéchrist et nous nous sommes occupé du mauvais enfant. L'Antéchrist a donc été élevé dans d'autres conditions que celles prévues dans le grand plan et il a refusé la grande bataille hier, juste après l'heure du thé. Il n'est au final ni bon ni mauvais, juste, humain ! expliqua Aziraphale avec un sourire attendrit sur son visage un peu rond.

\- Super, donc on est ici et on sert à rien ! Génial, merci Gabriel ! Foutu emplumé ! s'énerva Dean en se levant d'un bond. Comment on fait pour repartir dans notre réalité maintenant ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, souffla l'ange blond, désolé.

\- Peut-être qu'en-, commença Rampa en levant sa main pour claquer dans ses doigts, geste qui fut arrêté par Aziraphale qui posa sa main sur son bras avec douceur.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de faire cela, très cher. Tu n'as pas les pouvoirs d'un Archange et moi non plus.

\- Alors quoi, tu veux aller taper à la porte du Paradis et demander si Gabriel veut bien les renvoyer d'où ils viennent ? Je suis pas certain que tu sois bien accueilli en ce moment là-haut.

\- Tu marques un point, Rampa. Je ne pense pas que Gabriel ou les autres me reçoivent avec joie. Qu'allons-nous faire d'eux dans ce cas ?

\- C'est pas mon problème ! siffla le démon. Il se rassit sur sa chaise et se servit un nouveau verre de vin.

Aziraphale s'assit lui aussi, bu une gorgée de son vin et posa son verre avant de demander :

\- Au fait, vous avez parlé de chasseurs, mais que chassez-vous exactement ?

\- Des démons ! répondit Dean, le plus naturellement du monde et Rampa sursauta sur sa chaise.

\- Des chasseurs de démons ! Vire-les de ta librairie, mon ange !

Aziraphale hésita. Certes, Rampa était un démon et il comprenait qu'il n'avait pas envie de se trouver face à des chasseurs de démons, mais il ne voulait pas les envoyer ailleurs. Ils avaient été envoyés ici pour une raison, même si c'était un peu tard. Il ne pouvait pas les renvoyer comme ça, de toute façon, il ne savait même pas comment il aurait pu s'y prendre.

Dean sortit une flasque de sa poche intérieure de veste et la brandit, défiant Rampa.

\- C'est de l'eau bénite. Si vous nous envoyer ailleurs, je t'en lance dessus.

\- Il a une flasque remplie d'eau bénite dans sa poche ! constata Rampa, mal à l'aise. Fais quelque chose Aziraphale.

L'ange soupira pour la forme, mais claqua des doigts et la flasque disparue de la main du chasseur. Rampa souffla, rassuré.

\- Hé, mais… ma flasque !

\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'ai pas envoyé bien loin, je vous la rendrai si vous ne menacez plus mon ami de cette façon. L'eau bénite peut le tuer complètement, je refuse que vous lui en envoyiez à la figure.

\- L'eau bénite peut le tuer ? s'étonna Sam.

\- Oui. Ce n'est pas le cas dans votre monde ? demanda Aziraphale.

\- Non. Nos démons sont plus coriaces que ça. L'eau bénite ne fait que les ralentir en brûlant leur peau. Pour les tuer, on doit les exorciser ou utiliser un couteau spécial.

\- C'est extraordinaire, souffla Aziraphale, puis il se leva, prit un gros livre dans sa réserve et l'ouvrit sur le bord d'une étagère. Il le feuilleta rapidement puis s'arrêta soudain, l'air ravi.

\- Ah, je savais bien que j'avais lu quelque chose sur ce sujet dans un de mes livres. Il est dit que les univers parallèles existent et les choses peuvent être bien différentes d'un monde à l'autre, mais… j'ai toujours pensé que c'était seulement écrit comme une sorte de conte et non pas que cela pouvait être réel.

Aziraphale rangea son livre.

\- Et si nos allions déjeuner ? proposa-t-il et Dean approuva avec vigueur.

Le démon, Rampa, s'approcha de l'ange blond et se pencha à son oreille.

\- Tu veux aller au Ritz avec ces types fringués comme des boucherons canadiens ?

Aziraphale scruta attentivement les quatre nouveaux venus et grimaça. Oh que non, il ne les emmènerait pas au Ritz dans de pareilles tenues.

\- Messieurs, si je puis me permettre, pouvons-nous envisager de vous demander de bien vouloir changer de vêtements ? Ceux que vous portez ne sont, disons, pas très adaptés au lieu dans lequel nous comptons aller manger. Le Ritz a quand même un certain standing. Rampa et moi sommes de bons clients réguliers de ce lieu et comment dire…

\- Pas question qu'on se tape la honte à cause de vos fringues ! termina le démon.

\- Nous n'avons pas emmené de bagages avec nous, à vrai dire, à part des armes dans le sac qui est resté dans l'autre pièce, nous n'avons rien prit et surtout pas des habits de rechange mieux que ceux que nous avons. Nous pensions ne pas avoir besoin de quoi que ce soit de plus. On est venu ici pour se battre, pas pour aller manger dans un restaurant de luxe.

Rampa siffla entre ses dents. Un son très désagréable et Castiel plissa les yeux. Il sembla soudain avoir une illumination.

\- Vous n'êtes pas simplement un démon, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes plus que cela, dit-il à Rampa et celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, surpris, avant de lancer avec sourire, amusé.

\- Perspicace l'ange du Seigneur, grinça le démon roux.

\- Rampa est un serpent. Il est LE serpent du jardin d'Eden, celui qui a fait manger la pomme à Eve.

\- Et tu es l'ange qui m'a laissé faire, s'amusa Rampa en ôtant ses lunettes, dévoilant ses yeux jaunes aux pupilles fendues verticalement.

Dean et Sam sursautèrent.

\- Ah ben, on n'a pas l'habitude de ça chez nous. Les démons ont les yeux noirs, ou rouges… ou jaunes, mais pas comme les vôtres.

\- Peut-on se décider à aller manger maintenant ? insista l'ange blond. Très cher, dit-il en se tournant vers son ami aux cheveux roux, remets donc tes lunettes et concentrons-nous sur nos visiteurs. Messieurs, le Ritz vous convient-il ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas vraiment riches, pour tout dire. Le travail de chasseur n'est pas rémunéré, expliqua Sam, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- OH ! Oh, ce n'est pas important ça, Rampa et moi vous invitons avec plaisir. -(le démon laissa échapper un petit couinement étranglé)-. Le problème qui se pose est au niveau de vos tenues. Ça ne va pas être possible.

\- Mais…, commença Jack.

\- Mais nous pouvons vous fournir des vêtements plus adaptés sans aucun problème.

\- Oh non, je ne tiens en aucun cas à me retrouver affublé d'un nœud papillon en tartan, grimaça Dean et le démon roux éclata de rire.

\- Comme je vous comprends sur ce point, dit-il en riant toujours, puis il claqua dans ses doigts et Dean se retrouva vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds. Un jean plutôt serré, une chemise et une veste. Simple sobre et sombre. Le chasseur étonné cligna des yeux, avant de se regarder de bas en haut et d'approuver plus ou moins la nouvelle tenue. L'ange claqua dans ses doigts. Le trench coat de Castiel disparu aussitôt, sa cravate se resserra autour de son cou et son col de chemise se ferma jusqu'au dernier bouton. Sam fut vêtu d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon crème et d'un gilet beige aux motifs à losanges et Jack fut simplement revêtu d'une chemise dans les tons bleu ciel, toute simple. Le jean qu'il portait n'avait pas besoin d'être changé.

\- C'est tout de même mieux ainsi, fit remarquer Aziraphale. Mon cher, y aura-t-il assez de place dans ta voiture ? demanda-t-il au démon qui semblait être son ami, voire même un peu plus que cela.

\- Bien sûr. Allons-y.

Et il se dirigèrent les six vers la porte d'entrée de la librairie. Ils sortirent sur le seuil et Aziraphale verrouilla la boutique à l'aide d'une clé, puis ils se dirigèrent vers une voiture garée de l'autre côté de la rue. Une jolie Bentley noire, très classe.

\- Jolie bagnole, dit Dean, réellement admiratif.

Rampa en ouvrit la porte côté conducteur (à droite) et invita les quatre invités à entrer dedans. Ça semblait limite de l'extérieur, mais pourtant, une fois installés, Sam, Castiel, Dean et Jack se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient bien assez de place. Ce qui, si on y réfléchissait un peu, ne semblait pas tout à fait normal, mais Rampa et Aziraphale étaient les seuls à savoir qu'il avait fallu une petite intervention démoniaque pour élargir la banquette arrière de la Bentley. Aziraphale prit place à l'avant et Rampa derrière le volant. Puis il démarra sur les chapeaux de roues, sans avoir eu besoin de se servir de la clé accrochée au tableau de bord du véhicule et alors que le compteur d'essence était à zéro, comme toujours !

* * *

**Voilà pour ce début... je dois dire que c'est pas évident de jongler avec autant de personnages principaux...**

**J'avais commencer différemment cette fic tout au début et je me suis vite rendu compte que gérer deux Gabriel, deux Michael et deux Satan/Lucifer, ce n'était pas possible. c'est pour cela que la TFW 2.0 a atterrit dans un univers parallèle, c'est plus logique ainsi.**

**à bientôt pour la suite**

**KitsuneA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour**

**voici le chapitre 2 de ce crossover. J'espère que ça vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Reprenons donc toute cette histoire depuis le début, dit l'ange Aziraphale, mangeant son plat au Ritz en compagnie de Rampa et des quatre nouveaux venus. L'antéchrist est né onze ans auparavant, et c'est Rampa qui l'a livré aux bonnes sœurs satanistes d'un hôpital situé à Tadfield, dans l'Oxfordshire. Il était censé être élevé dans la famille d'un diplomate américain, mais, il y a eu un 'couac'.

\- Un couac ? répéta Sam, pas certain d'avoir compris le mot.

\- Un erreur, expliqua Rampa. Le gosse a en fait atterrit dans une famille anglaise qui vit dans le village de Tadfield, ce qui fait que, l'angelot et moi, on s'est occupé du mauvais gamin pendant six ans. On ne voulait pas de l'apocalypse, même si pour ma part, je ne pouvais pas le dire clairement. J'ai donc imaginé ce plan et convaincu Aziraphale de m'aider.

\- Oui enfin, tu ne l'as pas demandé de cette façon.

\- C'est pas la forme qui était importante, au final. Je pensais juste que ça marcherait. Un enfant élevé avec le bien d'un côté et le mal de l'autre ne peut donner qu'un être totalement équilibré entre les deux. Un humain banal et ça devait marcher, sauf que, ce n'était pas le bon enfant et on s'est rendu compte de notre erreur-

\- De ton erreur, corrigea aussitôt Aziraphale, un brin outré.

\- On a fait l'erreur tous les deux, contra Rampa, pas décidé à se laisser faire et à prendre toute la responsabilité de cette bévue.

\- Jusqu'à ses onze ans, nous n'avions rien remarqué, mais ce jour là, mercredi passé donc, l'antéchrist devait recevoir un chien de l'Enfer pour l'aider et le protéger et nous y étions, Rampa et moi, à cet anniversaire, sauf que… ce n'était pas le bon garçon car le chien n'est jamais venu à lui.

\- Alors, vous n'avez pas retrouvé le vrai antéchrist ? demanda Dean, un peu trop fortement et les gens autour d'eux se retournèrent pour les regarder, étrangement.

\- Ssssi tous les chasssseurs sont aussi dissscrets que vous, ce doit être compliqué la sssituation aux États-Unis, siffla Rampa, à voix basse.

Dean lui envoya un regard noir.

\- Bien sûr que oui, nous l'avons retrouvé. À Tadfield, tout simplement, mais on va vous épargner tous les détails de cette aventure parce qu'on en aurait pour des jours à tout vous raconter. Ça risque d'être un peu trop long, dit Aziraphale reposant ses couverts dans son assiette désormais vide. Vous ne mangez pas ? demanda-t-il à Castiel, remarquant soudain que l'ange du Seigneur n'avait pas touché à son plat.

\- Les anges n'ont pas besoin de manger, répondit Castiel sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Je sais. Chez nous non plus, les anges et les démons n'ont pas besoin de manger, mais-

\- Aziraphale est un ange gourmand, et moi, au final, je me suis habitué à manger de temps en temps avec lui, termina Rampa, un sourire quelques peu attendrit sur les lèvres.

\- En fait, je n'aime pas le goût des aliments. Ça a le goût de molécules, expliqua Castiel et un sourcil se leva derrière une paire de lunettes noires, tandis que les épaules d'Aziraphale se haussèrent.

\- Je vois. Qu'allez-vous faire de ce plat alors ? demanda l'ange, un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres, prêt à se ''sacrifier'' pour la bonne cause.

\- Oh, Dean se fera un plaisir de le manger à ma place.

Le visage du chasseur rayonna et celui d'Aziraphale afficha une moue déçue qui passa bien vite quand se posa devant ses yeux la carte des desserts, intelligemment sortit par Rampa au bon moment. Sam nota que ces deux-là devaient très bien se connaître et être très proches l'un de l'autre, un peu comme Castiel et Dean, finalement, mais à a un niveau plus élevé encore.

* * *

\- C'est incroyable de penser que le jeune Adam Young, et vous, jeune homme, dit Aziraphale à Jack, vous soyez tous deux les enfants du même être mais dans deux univers différents. Peut-être, devriez-vous vous rencontrer ?

Aziraphale sembla réfléchir intensément, puis il se tourna vers Rampa, le regard suppliant, mais sans dire un mot.

Le démon secoua la tête, légèrement agacé, mais il dit simplement :

\- C'est ok, on ira à Tadfield tout à l'heure.

\- Oh, merci, murmura l'ange, les joues rosies.

Et il plongea son regard bleu dans la carte des desserts.

* * *

**oo00oo**

La conversation commencée au Ritz reprit une fois que tout ce petit monde fut installé dans la Bentley.

\- Nous disions donc que, l'antéchrist a été élevé dans une famille normale, aimante semble-t-il et équilibrée. Il a des amis de son âge avec lesquels il joue et qui étaient à ses côtés pour stopper l'apocalypse. Il a bien évidemment, son chien de l'Enfer avec lui, qui n'a rien d'un chien diabolique car il lui a donné un nom tout à fait ridicule au lieu d'un qui reflète l'Enfer et le mal. Il n'est donc ni bon, ni mauvais, juste humain et c'est une très bonne chose. Il a le pouvoirs de définir la réalité comme il la veut, mais sait qu'il ne va pas abuser de cela. C'est pas son genre. Cet enfant est un être remarquable et adorable, expliqua Aziraphale, à moitié tourné sur la banquette avant pour regarder ses interlocuteurs se trouvant derrière.

\- Et vous alors, dans toute cette histoire, vous vous êtes placé où ? demanda Sam, curieux de savoir quel rôle ce démon et cet ange avaient bien pu jouer.

\- Et bien, nous étions là pour soutenir Adam afin qu'il prenne une bonne décision face à son père satanique et pour la sauvegarde du monde tel qu'il est. S'il avait fallu qu'on se batte, nous l'aurions fait avec son camp à lui, celui de l'humanité.

\- C'est quand même dommage, j'étais prêt à botter des fesses de démons, moi ! regretta Dean.

La Bentley fit une petite embardée sur la route, ce qui propulsa Jack, Sam et Castiel sur Dean, accolé à la fenêtre du côté droit. Le chasseur grinça des dents, mécontent et le démon juste devant lui sourit, sous le regard désapprobateur d'Aziraphale, mais il n'en tint pas compte.

\- Et que s'est-il passé pour le Paradis et l'Enfer, pour le coup ? demanda Castiel.

\- Ils sont tous repartis bien sagement de leur côté, annonça Rampa, de la fierté dans la voix.

\- Effectivement, Belzébuth et Gabriel sont retournés chacun d'où il venait sans demander leur reste. La grande guerre ayant été annulée, ils vont devoir prendre leur mal en patience en attendant d'autres événements qui remettront cette bataille au goût du jour.

\- On sait bien que c'est pas la fin de tout ça, on en est conscient.

\- Mais cette fois, on sait de quel côté on se battra. Cette Terre est aux humains, pas aux anges ni aux démons. Elle est à l'humanité et je fais partie de l'humanité, Rampa aussi.

Le démon acquiesça en silence.

\- Mais, vous n'avez pas peur que… vos anciens frères et sœurs vous punissent ? questionna Castiel, un peu étonné.

\- Ce ne sont pas nos frères et sœurs, juste des anciens collègues. Croyez-moi, ils ont essayés. Ce matin, aussitôt qu'on s'est montré à Saint-James Park ensemble, ils sont venus nous capturer et ont tentés de nous détruire. Lui, dans les flammes de l'Enfer et moi, dans un bain d'eau bénite, expliqua Rampa, en quittant la route des yeux seulement pour regarder Aziraphale au moment où il parlait de lui.

\- On leur a joué un petit tour de notre confection. Ils n'ont pas compris ce qui arrivait, mais ils ont promis de nous laisser tranquilles, du moins, pour un temps.

Rampa et Aziraphale échangèrent un sourire complice, puis le démon reporta toute son attention sur la route et sa conduite, tandis que l'ange regardait fixement devant lui.

Ils partageaient un secret qui n'appartenait et n'appartiendrait qu'à eux et il était clair qu'ils ne diraient rien de plus sur le sujet. Sam s'en rendit compte et s'en attendrit.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Arriver à Tadfield alors que la nuit était déjà tombée n'était pas la meilleure des idées et Rampa et Aziraphale le comprirent très vite. Le petit village dormait déjà et Adam, bien entendu, aussi.

\- Fais chier, siffla le démon entre ses dents.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, très cher. Nous verrons le jeune Adam demain matin. En attendant, tu peux dormir et je lirai un livre à tes cotés.

\- Mmh, et eux, on en fait quoi ? demanda le démon, se tournant vers les occupants de la banquette.

Aziraphale sembla soudain atterrir dans la réalité.

\- Oh… et bien… ils sont humains, alors je suppose qu'ils ont besoin de dormir. La Bentley n'est définitivement pas assez grande pour cela et pour autant de monde.

\- Je dors très peu, annonça le Nephilim.

\- Et je ne dors pas du tout, précisa Castiel.

Certes, eux d'accord, mais les deux humains ? Aziraphale prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à une solution, puis il s'illumina quand l'idée lui vint.

\- Le cottage des Jasmins, mon cher. Nous pouvons aller là-bas. Anathème sera sûrement d'accord pour nous accueillir une nuit chez elle.

\- C'est toi qui lui posera la question, moi, je ne me mêle pas de ça. Je rends juste service parce que tu me l'as demandé et que tu ne sais pas conduire.

\- On doit être tombé dans le seul univers où les démons rendent service à des humains ou à des anges, grinça Dean.

\- Rampa n'est pas n'importe quel démon de n'importe quel univers ! s'offusqua Aziraphale, foudroyant le chasseur de ses yeux bleus clairs.

Dean se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise et s'excusa doucement. Il comprit à ce moment là que quelque chose unissait le démon et l'ange plus fort que ce qu'il avait pensé. La gêne qui envahit Rampa se sentit très clairement pour tous dans la voiture et personne, mise à part Aziraphale, ne s'étonna de le voir sortir de sa voiture pour prendre l'air, les mains dans les poches, adossé à sa voiture. Il revint soudain, s'assit derrière le volant et démarra.

\- Ok, allons au cottage des Jasmins, mais c'est pas moi qui parle !

* * *

**oo00oo**

Anathème et Newton les avaient accueillis avec un sourire un peu crispé, à cause de tout ce monde qui se ramenait alors qu'ils apprêtaient à se mettre au lit, mais ils furent bienveillants à leur encontre et les invitèrent à squatter chez eux avec plaisir. Ils offrirent des chambres à Sam, Dean, Rampa et Jack, tandis que les deux anges squattèrent le canapé. L'un avec un livre dans les mains et l'autre assit droit comme un i, les mains sur ses cuisses, attendant que la nuit passe.

* * *

\- Dans votre univers, commença Aziraphale en fermant son livre, alors que la nuit arrivait à son milieu, comment sont les démons avec les anges ?

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté droit, fronçant un peu ses sourcils noirs.

\- Nous sommes ennemis, mais il est arrivé que Dean, Sam et moi, nous allions parfois à l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux. Et puis, Lucifer est tout de même l'un de mes grands frères.

Aziraphale ouvrit la bouche, étonné, ce qui lui donnait une allure d'enfant qui aurait perdu ses parents dans un grand magasin.

\- Votre frère ? Comment ça, votre frère ? finit-il par pouvoir articuler.

\- Et bien, Dieu a créé les anges et nous sommes tous de la même famille. Lucifer, a juste été déchu, mais il est toujours un archange.

\- Et les autres démons ? Ce ne sont pas aussi vos frères déchus ?

\- Pas du tout. Les démons, sont d'anciens humains qui étaient mauvais et qui sont allés en Enfer.

\- Oh, c'est incroyable. Je ne pensais pas que… OH… Chez nous, les démons sont des anges qui ont été déchus quand Lucifer l'a été lui aussi. Lucifer, qui a changé de nom pour devenir Satan.

\- Alors, votre ami, il était un ange ? demanda Castiel et de la douleur intense se lut dans les yeux bleus ciel de l'être céleste de cet univers.

\- Rampa était un ange, mais je ne sais pas lequel. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de cela, je sais juste qu'il n'a pas cherché à déchoir et qu'il n'est pas mauvais. Il était juste avec les mauvaises personnes au mauvais moment. Je ne l'ai pas connu quand il était un ange. Pardonnez-moi une seconde.

Aziraphale se leva du canapé, abandonnant son livre sur place, et il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit lentement. Puis il sortit sur le palier du cottage et leva la tête vers le ciel. Castiel le rejoignit, silencieux.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû parler de cela.

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute. Je sais simplement que chaque fois que cette histoire de déchéance arrive dans la conversation, cela fait du mal à Rampa et à force de le côtoyer, je ressens moi aussi cette profonde douleur quand j'en parle.

\- Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?

\- Oh oui. Je l'ai rencontré sur le mur du jardin d'Eden, alors qu'Adam et Eve venaient de manger la pomme interdite par le Tout-Puissant. Mais et vous, comment avez-vous atterrit avec une bande de chasseurs de démons ?

\- Dean et Sam étaient seuls au début. Je suis venu me joindre à eux quand l'apocalypse était imminente. J'ai refusé d'obéir à mon camp pour sauvegarder l'humanité. En fait, c'est Dieu qui m'a envoyé cherché l'âme de Dean en Enfer. Il avait donné sa vie contre celle de son frère et avait passé un pacte avec un démon, ce qui l'a envoyé en Enfer. Je suis allé le sauver de la perdition puis il a voulu me rencontrer et j'ai mis les pieds sur Terre.

\- Et vous n'êtes jamais reparti, c'est cela ?

\- Dans les grandes lignes, oui, c'est cela. Pour Jack, il est arrivé dans notre famille il y a deux ans, environ. Lucifer avait fait un enfant avec une humaine. Une femme formidable et d'une gentillesse incroyable. Nous voulions d'abord tué Jack pour éviter qu'un Nephilim soit sur Terre, mais, il a su, déjà quand il était dans le ventre de sa maman, me convaincre qu'il serait un être bon et nous l'avons laissé vivre et je le confirme, Jack est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Un bruit dans le cottage fit se retourner les deux anges et ils braquèrent leur deux regards bleus sur le Nephilim qui, un peu honteux, s'excusa. Castiel lui fit signe de venir vers lui.

\- Nous parlions de toi, Jack. Je disais à monsieur Aziraphale que tu es un être remarquable. Pas du tout la personne à laquelle on s'attendait en sachant que tu es le fils de Lucifer.

\- C'est grâce à toi et aussi à Dean et Sam.

\- C'est possible, oui.

Les trois êtres surnaturels restèrent sur le palier encore quelques heures, puis ils rentrèrent dans le cottage et Jack alluma la télé en coupant le son. Aziraphale reprit sa lecture là où il l'avait abandonné et Castiel attendit, sans bouger, le lever du jour et surtout, celui de Dean. De temps en temps, il regardait Aziraphale et comprenait, que cet ange un peu singulier aime un démon. Lui même n'avait pas cessé d'aimer Dean quand ce dernier en était devenu un. Il partageait visiblement des points en commun avec cet ange anglais.


End file.
